


fantasy

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [15]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Imaginary Friends, Implied Twincest, M/M, Monsters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	fantasy

Fantasy

Eine meiner Schülerinnen erzählte mir heute, sie würde unseren Klassenplüschdrachen am Wochenende ihr Monster vorstellen. Auf Nachfrage erzählte sie, es würde unter ihrem Bett leben ... Tja, zu viel Phantasie und viel zu viele Zeugnisse, die ich per Hand schreiben musste.  
Also, Danke liebe Emma =)

Fantasy  
Even sah von der Zeitung hoch, als er seltsame Geräusche aus dem oberen Stockwerk zu hören meinte. Er war beinahe alleine zu Hause, seine Frau war am frühen Nachmittag mit ihrer Schwiegermutter zu einem Einkaufsbummel aufgebrochen und da die Frauen am Abend noch gemeinsam ins Kino gehen wollten, spielte Even den Babysitter für den Fünfjährigen Toby.  
Es war bereits spät am Abend und Even hatte seinen Sohn bereits vor vier Stunden ins Bett gebracht, aber seit einer Stunde hörte er immer wieder seltsame Geräusche aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Am Anfang hatte er gedacht, es wäre nur das Holz des Hauses, das arbeiten würde, aber dann wurden die Geräusche lauter und Even meinte nun Schritte zu hören. Auch glaubte er seinen Sohn lachen zu hören, aber das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte Toby eine Geschichte vorgelesen und der kleine Junge war bereits eingeschlafen gewesen, bevor Even die Bettdecke mit den bunten Rennwagen zurecht gezogen und den Raum verlassen gehabt hatte.  
Mit einem Seufzen fuhr Even sich durch die blonden Haare und strich mit dem Daumen über das Display, bevor er eine knappe Nachricht tippte, „Hey, Lars. Könnt ihr rüberkommen? Ich glaube, ich höre ...“ Even zögerte und presste die blassen Lippen zusammen, bevor er dann mit einem erneuten Seufzen die Nachricht beendete, „ … Dinge.“ Die Antwort dauerte nicht lange und das Handy piepte kurz, „Lars kann nicht. Sind beschäftigt. Ist es wichtig?“ „Ist es. Kommt bitte ...“, tippte er und versuchte die Bilder der Beschäftigung der Zwillinge zu vertreiben, „Zerr Lars meinetwegen aus seinem verdammten Gewächshaus.“ „Solche frivolen Töne? Hast du etwa Angst im Dunkeln, großer Bruder?“, lautete die eilige Antwort, die definitiv von Anders stammte, aber gleich darauf folgte eine weitere Nachricht, dieses Mal eindeutig im Wortlaut von Lars, „Hab Anders geschlagen. Wir kommen.“

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür. Und da die Zwillinge gewohnheitsmäßig die Klingel nicht zu betätigen pflegten, hatte Even direkt hinter der Tür gewartet und öffnete sogleich. „Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid ...“, begrüßte er sie und sah unsicher den dunkel gähnenden Schlund der langen Treppe hinauf. „Gekommen ist Lars vorher.“, grinste Anders, schlang einen Arm um die Taille seines Zwillings und wisperte überlaut, „Mehrmals sogar.“ „Lass das.“, Lars befreite sich aus dem Griff und sah sich etwas verwirrt in der nächtlich dunklen Diele um, bevor er in das hell erleuchtete Wohnzimmer trat und sich auf die graue Couch fallen ließ, „Was ist das Problem?“  
Even seufzte und deutete nach oben, "Da sind seltsame ... Geräusche. Ich könnte schwören, dass ich Toby lachen gehört hätte ... und Schritte ... Und ... Musik ... Geklimper, als würde Toby auf seiner Kindergitarre spielen ..." "Ah ja.", Anders grinste und ließ sich auf Lars' Schoss sinken und ignorierte das frustrierte Aufstöhnen seines Zwillings, als er darauf herumruckelte, "Und du warst bestimmt schon todesmutig oben und hast nachgesehen?" "Mmmmh ... Nein.", musste der älteste der Brüder zugeben und beide Zwillinge hoben synchron eine Braue, während Lars sich zum Even lehnte, "Und warum nicht?" "Ich wollte Verstärkung ... wenn da oben jemand ist ... Ich dachte, wenn wir Anders vorschicken, dann geht er freiwillig.", knurrte Even und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, "Oder springt aus dem nächsten Fenster ..." "Sehr witzig.", kommentierte Anders und schmiegte sich, mit geschlossenen Augen an Lars, "Hast du es mal mit deinen Gesangskünsten probiert? Die haben schon Toby als Baby zum Heulen gebracht ..."  
Unwissend, was sein Vater im Wohnzimmer befürchtete, lag der blonde Toby auf dem weichen Verkehrsteppich. Der kleine Junge schob das Spielzeugauto über den Teppich und ahmte brummend einen Motor nach, während Fiz das Polizeiauto hinterherschob. Zu seinem fünften Geburtstag hatte er nicht nur ein neues Nachtlicht bekommen, sondern auch einen neuen, pelzigen Freund. Fiz kam jeden Abend zu ihm, sobald das Licht gelöscht worden war und nach anfänglicher Scheu gegenüber seinem neuen Freund, liebte er es nun mit ihm zu spielen.  
Als Toby verschlafen gähnte, zupfte Fiz sanft am Ärmel seines bunten Schlafanzugs und deutete mit einer Pfote auf das Bett. Fiz wusste, dass der kleine Junge eigentlich bereits schlafen sollte, aber Toby schüttelte stur den Kopf und schob stur die Unterlippe vor, "Nein! Ich will mit dir spielen!" Der Junge erhob sich und kletterte auf den Schoss seines Freundes, der ein erfreutes Schnurren von sich gab und liebevoll die gelb orangen Arme um Toby legte.  
Das Zusammensein der Freunde wurde jäh von sich nährenden Schritten unterbrochen. Fiz sprang auf, legte den kleinen Jungen in sein Bett und schaffte es gerade noch die Decke über ihm zurecht zuziehen und sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken, bevor die Schritte vor der Tür verharrten und Stimmen auf dem Flur erklangen. "Siehst du, hier ist niemand.", Lars klang reichlich ungeduldig und das leise Knarren, der sich öffnenden Zimmertür ließ Fiz noch weiter in den Schatten unter dem Bett zurückweichen, "Und Toby schläft ... Du musst dich verhört haben." "Mmmmh...", auch Even sah nun in das dunkle Zimmer, in dem Toby mit seinem Plüschkaninchen kuschelnd im Bett schlief, "Du hast wohl recht ... Wie wäre es mit einem ... Drink? Falls Anders uns noch was über gelassen haben sollte ...?" "Hat er sicher nicht.", Lars entgegnete Lars und schloss die Zimmertür wieder leise.  
"Das war knapp ...", mit klopfendem Herzen setzte Toby sich, als die Schritte seines Vaters und seines Onkels langsam verklangen, wieder im Bett auf und spähte dann wieder über den Rand in die Dunkelheit unter dem Bett, wo Fiz' gelbe Augen leuchteten, "Spielen wir weiter?" Das orange gelb getupfte Monster nickte und schob sich langsam unter dem Bett hervor.  
Die Zwillinge waren wirklich geblieben. Sie hatten zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Pizza bestellt und erst als Karens kleines, gelbes Auto in die Einfahrt bog, erhoben sie sich. Während Even seine Frau begrüßte und Lars ihre Sachen zusammensuchte, schlich Anders leise die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf, schlich leise, auf Zehenspitzen zu Tobys Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt weit.  
Die Szene in dem halbdunklen Zimmer ließ ihn schmunzeln. Toby saß auf dem Schoss seines Monsters, hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Daumen im Mund. Beim Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür zuckte er allerdings zusammen und sprang auf. "Onkel Anders!", hastig sah er sich um, unsicher ob sein Onkel Fiz sehen konnte. Seine Mutter konnte es, ein paar mal war es schon reichlich knapp gewesen das Geheimnis seines so besonderen Freundes zu wahren, aber es war ihnen immer gelungen. Sein Vater hingegen konnte Fiz nicht sehen und so war Toby nun unsicher.  
"Hallo.", grüßte Anders ruhig und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er dem Monster zuwinkte, "Schön, dass du einen neuen Freund gefunden hast ..." "Was?", Toby starrte seinen Onkel verwirrt und mit gerunzelter Stirn an, "Du kennst Fiz?" "Natürlich.", Anders ließ sich unweit der beiden Freunde auf dem Boden nieder und schmunzelte, "Er war mein Monsterfreund, als ich ein Kind war ..." "Und Lars?", Toby legte den Kopf schief, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, "Der konnte ihn nicht sehen ... Wir haben ihm einige Streiche gespielt ... Fiz ist ein toller Freund." "Ja, er ist wundervoll!", strahlte Toby und Fiz schien erfreut zu glühen und gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich. "Aber, es wird Zeit. Toby, du musst ins Bett.", schmunzelte Anders, "Meinst du nicht, Fizzy?" Das Monster lächelte und trug den gähnenden Jungen zurück zum Bett. Anders konnte beobachten, wie das große Monster Toby sanft zudeckte und ihn dann auf die Stirn küsste. "Bis morgen ...", murmelte der Fünfjährige verschlafen und steckte den Daumen in den Mund.  
Als Fiz sich sicher war, dass der Junge schlief, drehte er sich zu Anders und breitete einladend die Arme aus. Anders wirkte erst unsicher, aber schließlich schmiegte er sich doch an das flauschige, bunte Fell und schloss die Augen. Der Geruch und das Gefühl waren noch immer wie in seiner Kindheit und Tränen traten in seine Augen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er seinen einstmals besten Freund vollkommen vergessen gehabt hatte. "Pass gut auf ihn ...", wisperte er in das weiche Fell, bevor er sich schließlich mit einem etwas schiefen Grinsen löste, "Und ... ärger weitere Even, ja?" Wortlos drückte das bunte Monster die schmale Schulter seines ehemalig besten Freundes und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Danke, Fizzy ...", Anders schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.


End file.
